


Only With Them Both

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 350: Flamboyant. Set between ‘The Doctor Dances’ and ‘Boomtown’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only With Them Both

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 350: Flamboyant. Set between ‘The Doctor Dances’ and ‘Boomtown’.

Rose isn’t used to his brand of flirting. She assumes he’s joking because he’s completely outrageous by the standards of her time.

The Doctor takes him completely seriously, though. His dark glower is a warning that Jack knows he should heed. He’s glad that at least the Doctor seems the type to give him a fighting chance if he decides to lynch him.

Jack doesn’t stop flirting. That’s just how he is. He does, however, make it clear to the Doctor that there’s only one way it’d ever be more than teasing.

It’s clear that they come as a pair.


End file.
